A new threaten The two wolves
by Lily Boom
Summary: What happened after the coronation of Wendell White? Virginia and Wolf split up. A new enemy threatens the 9 kingdom peace.New characters, old ones, new adventure, romance...Two more wolves appear. A misterious lad who would steal something from Wolf


I don't own the serie and I've not written the plot of the whole official story, anyway, I hope you enjoy it just the same.

The 4th kingdom and the rest of kingdoms in danger... Virginia and Wolf are called again, but as Virginia has now a newborn son called Robbye Wolf she must stay at New York with him. By the way, Virginia and Wolf had a huge quarrel and they splitted up. Wolf returned to the 9 kingdoms but goes from time to time to the 10th one (New York) to see his son. However a gipsy witch made him a hex to force him forget about Virginia. Will Toni Lewis, the Prince and Wolf save the ten kingdoms?

New characters, old ones, a new adventure... and lot of fun!!

**CHAPTER 1: A new begining.**

The sun raises at the 4th kingdom. Toni Lewis wakes up at the room on the Prince's castle when his personal assistant opens the window to wake him up.

"Good Morning Polette." He sais smiling. "Is it time to wake up?"

"Good morning sir." She said smiling. "You have a tight schedule today. And Prince Wendle would like to see you down at once."

"Humm... you know what? I think I prefered when he was the dog and me the master." He said standing up and begining to get wear.

As soon as he was wear, he went down. The prince usually had breakfast alone and then when Anthony was having breakfast at the same table he had breakfast before, he used to stay there looking at him eating and speaking with him about his life. Toni usually got bored when the prince commented about cotidian things concerning non important dutyes the prince had and things like that. Nothing too interesting for him who came from New York, the capital of advantages.

Anyway that day was different.

The prince had spent some days worried but didn't want to tell him about what made him so worried. At least till that day.

"Anthony!" he said smiling at him and standing when went in. "Thanks you have wake up so early today! We have lot of things to do!"

"Good morning, prince." Toni said smiling and streatching disimullatelly.

"You can call me Wendell, Anthony!" the prince said smiling. "Did you had a good night?"

"Yes, Wendle. But perhaps yesterday the dog was a bit too noisy." Toni said.

"Ah... I couldn't sleep much." Wendell said stiring his breakfast while Anthony was served his. "The forth kingdom is having too much problems lately, you know. And eachday we get more and more letters full of bad news. New problems again. People keep asking the Snowwhite descendant help for their kingdoms..."

He kept speaking while Toni kept on having breakfast. Wendell kept on being as selfcaring as always, he didn't minded Toni on times like this much.

"And then this morning we got this." He said pointing to a piece of parchment on the centre of the table.

"Bad news?" Toni asked swallowing the last spoon of breakfast.

"Awful news." Wendell said sighing. "Threatens and confessions about latest crimes. Whoever did this knows how to make my subdits terrified. And he sent the message with a death subdit as messager."

Anthony suddely felt how the breakfast began wanting to scape as Wendell descrived the messeger and how he had been mutilated.

"Wendell, please." He said rubbing his stomack. "I have just had breakfast."

Meanwhile, on the woods near the hunter forest, where Wolf had settled his new home, a female deer was stopped next to a little creek to drink some water.

"C'mon... get near..." Wolf said softly.

He had seen her just when she was getting to the creek and he was sleeping. Anyway, he smelled a bit weird. She didn't smelled as a normal deer, in fact, it was as if she had that scent and also a very concrete human scent that he could only caught from time to time. The same human scent he had began catching long time ago and who the owner he didn't ever seen.

However, the she-deer was there, tempting him to hunt her. She was young, but not too much, she brought to his mind someone from his past. A young and sexy scented girl called Virginia. The girl that was the mother of his only child. A woman that he couldn't remember anything else that for that.

He was ready to strike, he would jump over her but he would not chase her on the first strike, it was funnyer to chase her and then, after some play, jump and tear her throat.

Anyway, when he was ready to jump and begin the game, it fell down to earth making him go shocked. More when he was an arrow sinked on her fless just at her lungs, she standed again and a second arrow addressed to her heart sank on her throat cause she moved slightly.

She fell again and began moving uncontrollably. Then he went to get the deer but when he was there a dage was laid at his throat.

"Get away, wolf." A female voice said. "Don't try to steal my prey."

"Your prey?" Wolf said. "I have seen her first."

"Don't tell me?" the female said pressing the blade a bit more to his neck making the first drops of blood go along the blade. "I've been chasing her for two hours."

He then looked to a side. She was a girl for her voice, cause for her robes he could never have knew as she wore trousers and a coak hidding the torso. Anyway, she seemed skinny.

"Get away from my prey." She said once again.

"Ok, I was hungry. But I think you should take it." Wolf said as he felt pitty of her. "Take it."

"Thanks." She said removing the big pen-knife from him and hidding it again on less than a second.

Then he caught her smell when she removed the cloak. It was the same weird scent he had been caughting since long ago, from time to time. Now he had took so long to catch it fully instead of dimmly as it was when the she-deer was there. Now he saw her he understood it. She was covered in mood and branches.

"You seem... as a surprised filled box." He said as she picked the deer and began to cut the deer in chunks that she could easily carry with her. "You know the best meat pieces..." he said licking his fangs.

She then raised her sight to look at him, or so did he thought as he could not see her face.

"ha." She said with a fun tone. "Thanks, I'll take it as a cumplit." She added as she began cutting again. "You know what?" she said. "There's too much meat, so... I think I don't mind sharing it with you. I just take some pieces for other times and the rest we can cook it. What do you have to say, Mr. Wolf?"

"That's a great idea." He said happyly. "I can cook it if you prefer so."

"Nah, don't worry." She said cleaning the blade of her dage with the end of her cloak to begin wrapping the meat in tree leaves to put them at a bag hanging from her back. "I can cook pretty well, thanks god."

After a while, she was roasting the remains of the deer as she put some wild berryes juice over the meat. Wolf had been trying to haunt something else but failed. The time far from hunting had made him go worse on hunting healthy alive preys.

"And... may I know what is a woman doing around here?" he asked then. "Who are you and how is that you are so skinny and hidding yourself?"

"You are too curious." She said smiling again in fun. "I'm tracking someone, running from someone and in search of something. I have not eaten on several days wich in fact is nearly a week and about the rest... let's just say you don't care." She said as she ended roasting the remains of the deer on a long branch.

"Did your mother showed you how to hunt like that?" he then asked.

"I don't know who my real mother was." She said. "I have always lived with my father and his family and friends. Gypsies."

"You are a wolf too... am I mistaken?" he asked.

Wolf knew he was risking his neck by asking that, if he offended her he could lose something more than the meal. Anyway, she looked at him from behind her hood and smiled.

"I should have suposed a full wolf could sense that." She said. "I'm part wolf I supose. But my father was a gypsy, nothing to do with wolves."

Wolf thought about that, she reminded him Virginia. She had also being grew up by his father cause he mother ran away to become the evil Snowhite's stepmother. Anyway, that woman didn't fully smell as a human or a wolf.

"Are you sure your dad was that gypsy?" he asked.

"Yes." She said taking the meat out of the fire and taking her hood also off to reveil him her face covered by wrapps from the bridge of the nose to the bass of the neck. "Why should he have to lie to me?"

"You smell not fully human or wolf." Wolf said taking the meat she was ofering him.

That made her go silent, he began eating eagery as she began unwrapping her face to eat slowly but fast on a near tree branch.

"My Granmother, the fortuneteller of the band, once told me I came from a royal house and that great actions should be waited from me. My youger half-brother said I would save the nine kingdoms when my time arrived." She then said. "But of course, those were nothing more than nonsenses."

"Well, noone would have expected a good action from me." Wolf said. "But in fact I was one of the heros that helped king Wendell White to return to his trone and the evil Snowhite stepmother sucessor to die."

"Why no?" she asked from her leave throwing down some bones. "Most of wolves are evil, but I supose there must also be some that are good."

"It's funny." He said. "Not much people think that. Anyway, what happened to your family?"

"Murdered." She answered. "The huntsman who ruled the forest near here killed them when we were going through his forest. I was out looking for a good path to leave the forest. Even my little brother was killed..." she said jumping down with her face a bit dirty around the mouth with grease.

Then she looked at him and he could see why she smelled so specially weird. She had the same face than Queen Rapunzel from the sixth kingdom. Really beauty but awaken. If she was truly her daughter that would explain her beauty, the way she could haunt without being even sensed and trying not to make animals suffer, just hunting what she was eating and nothing else. She was the vividly image of one of the five women who changed history! That was the smell he had sensed!

"What are you looking at?" she asked then cleaning her mouth softly to cover her face again. "I don't like people staring at me!"

"Sorry, it's my nature, I can't help it." Wolf apologized.

How could it be she was awaken? Everyone in the sixth kingdom was sleeping due to a hundred-year spell that noone could break.

"Well, see you wolf." She said packing back her things and putting on again her cloak. "Hope to see you other time, soon."

"Wait a moment!" he said.

Perhaps travelling with her could be better than alone. Afterall, wolves used to be on packs but alone, and lately some weird things were begining to happend again along the nine kingdoms.

"What's now?" she said. "I'm not giving you any more meat, I need it for me."

"It's not that." Wolf said doubting.

If he joined her she could end up by killing him, but she seemed to be also in need and afterall, two heads think better than one. He could be useful to her and the other way round.

"I want to go with you." Wolf then said. "If you don't mind, of course."

"The way is of everyone." She said after thinking a bit. "And you don't seem a bad dude. But I advise you, try anything weird and I'll kill you." She said taking her penknife out and doing a trick with it showing she was really a master on using it.

"No tricks, I swear." Wolf said appearing normality when in fact he was nervous.

"Ok, let's get moving." She then said. "The way is long and dangerous. I'll try to protect you too, but I'm not saving your butt too many times, understood?"

"Clear as snowhite falls water." Wolf said.

When they went out of the forest, she wishtled and soon a one horse little cart arrived.

"Take seat where you can." She said then. "Wooo, Rob." She told to the horse as it was nervous.

Wolf then nearly jumped to the back of the cart and nearly falled over a big blond haired and animal wolf who seemed really ill.

"We were attacked and Lois was hexed." She told him when she noticed he was staring at the blond wolf. "Be careful please, and try to make him eat this when he wakes up." She said handing him a dry piece of meat. "I hope we can reach a village soon or he could die..."


End file.
